When Two Worlds Collide
by YowithRenoYo
Summary: Crow, from Fragile Dreams, has been re-activated! He now wonders about the 21st century; the Durarara cast has been hired to look after him. Yaoi pairs will be decided later.


While I was reading Durarara Izaya slightly reminded me of Crow from the video game Fragile Dreams, so I started wondering how Crow would interact with the cast of Durarara & vise versa. This of course will be a yaoi fanfic. since I only do yaoi. Also I don't remind the online names for Erika and Walker so I just put their names in brackets until I find out.

_**When Two Worlds Collide**_

**Wednesday 3:17 am**

Tanaka Taro: Have you seen the ad on the forum recently?

Kanra: Nope~

[Walker]: What's it say?

Tanaka Taro: It's kind of like a 'Wanted' ad.

[Erika]: Kinda?

Tanaka Taro: Well it was also like recruiting ad too.

Kanra: How can it be both?

Tanaka Taro: Well. . .

**-Numb3r 5 has logged in-**

Numb3r 5: Good morning.

Tanaka Taro: Ah! You're the one who put up the ad!

Numb3r 5: Yes.

[Erika]: What's this all about?

Numb3r 5: I hoped someone would be willing to look for this person for me.

[Walker]: But why have it fashioned also as a recruitment ad?

Numb3r 5: Once he was found I hoped someone would take him in. Currently he has no place to stay and although he might prefer wondering the streets I would rather him be some place safe.

Kanra: Why don't you look for him yourself?

Numb3r 5: I am not anywhere near the location he is.

[Walker]: How do you know he's anywhere near us?

Numb3r 5: I just do.

Kanra: What's the reward?

Tanaka Tao: Kanra! That's so rude!

Kanra: What? I don't do anything for free! \(-3-)/

Numb3r 5: Well I can arrange a substantial amount of reward money, although **if** you can catch him he himself would be an interesting prize.

[Erika]: Why's that?

Numb3r 5: . . . He's not human, yet he functions exactly like one.

[Erika]: He's a robot! (*A*)

Tanaka Taro: Oh please. That's ridiculous. That technology is far too advanced.

Numb3r 5: He's not exactly a robot.

[Walker]: Then what exactly is he?

Numb3r 5: In the terms of his models name, he is a "Doll". Kind of like a living robot. He looks exactly like a regular human by his outer appearance but his insides are completely mechanical. He has the mind and personality of any regular human.

[Erika]: Is he going to try taking over the world!

Numb3r 5: Of course not.

Tanaka Taro: Is he dangerous?

Numb3r 5: Potentially, yes. But he normally did not have a violent personality. Although he maybe a bit confused so he might be a bit unstable.

[Walker]: **Did? **Was past tense necessary?

Kanra: Confused about what? How do you mean unstable?

Numb3r 5: Well I never knew him personally, I only know about him through my great-grandfather's grandfather's journal. And I recently discovered he has just been reactivated.

[Erika]: Great-great-great grandfather's journal? How old is this doll guy?

Kanra: I'm guessing close to ancient.

Numb3r 5: In a way, yes.

Kanra: And the new environment will make him spaz out.

Numb3r 5: A much simpler way of putting it, but partially right. When he was active there was not many people in the world, now that the earth has been rapidly re-populated it might make him emotionally unstable.

Tanaka Taro: That sounds REALLY dangerous.

Numb3r 5: It would be best if he can be found quickly and safely secured. I worry about him and anyone else how might encounter him.

Kanra: As long as there's reward I'm in. It might be fun if he's what you say he is.

[Erika]: Me too! What's he look like?

Numb3r 5: Well I have an old photo of him; I hope his appearance hasn't changed.

**-Numb3r 5 is downloading a picture message-**

Numb3r 5: This is what he should still look like. . . {AN: Picture would be right here}

[Erika]: He's a hottie! (*A*)

[Walker]: His eyes look like a cat's.

Numb3r 5: And he has the sight of one.

Kanra: Lucky~ (=3=) Bet he can see threw walls and people's clothes too.

Tanaka Taro: I don't think he has the same perv tendencies as you.

Numb3r 5: He also is a lot stronger than any normal human.

Kanra: Hmm . . . a match for Shuzi-chan.

Numb3r 5: It's getting late, I must leave.

Tanaka Taro: Wait! One last question.

Numb3r 5: Yes?

Tanaka Taro: What's his name?

Numb3r 5: . . . Crow.

**-Numb3r 5 has logged out-**


End file.
